Printed Circuit Board Design Complexity
The present design methodology for printed circuit board cross sections is a sequential process. In the sequential design process the customer specifications are an initial input to the design process. The initial design derived from the customer specifications is then subjected to a cost engineering analysis, a reliability analysis, and a manufacturability analysis. These are sequential steps, each one coming after completion of the preceding step. Moreover, after this initial stage of design is completed, the resulting preliminary design is reviewed for design of the quality control test sequence. The total design sequence is a time consuming, highly iterative, multi-step process. Thus there is a clear need for a concurrent method of printed circuit board cross section design.